


Assassin's Creed Hawk [Canceled]

by GreyHood99



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-01 08:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8616193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyHood99/pseuds/GreyHood99
Summary: Arnaldo Murrieta is the ancestor of Joaquin Murrieta, a Hispanic thief and saboteur for the assassin's creed.   After being left for dead on the battlefield by the assassins, the Mercy of Otso Berg brings Arnaldo into the Templar Order. Two years later, after eliminating the California Brotherhood, Berg tips Arnaldo of another target, Shaun Hastings. When things go wrong, Arnaldo must join forces with the Assassin's to save both the world and each others Creed and Order.





	1. Chapter 1

If there was anywhere I didn’t want to be, it was here. Master Berg, my mentor, wanted to take me out to investigate the latest black market arms deals near the outskirts of the city, away from the watch of the authorities and from the Templar Order. We were on the verge of total control of the world, the world needed order. Extremists has risen to oppose us, and for the safety of the citizens, we had to wield total control and power. We had to show no mercy nor sympathy with our enemies, they wanted to control the world in the name of giving freedom. I believed them, the memories of Shay Patrick Cormac were enough for Berg and I to believe. Me and Berg both needed the Order, the Order offered medicine to his sick and dying daughter. Like a good father, Berg was willing to sacrifice his life for his daughter.

My defection from the assassin’s was the end product of being left for dead in a fire near a crucial abstergo research facility. My former mentor left me to die, he promised to return with help for me, I was pinned under some equipment, I couldn’t move my arms of legs. As the ancestor of Joaquin Murrieta, Arnaldo Murrieta, set out to follow the footsteps of my ancestor. As the Mexican “robin hood”, my ancestor stole pieces of eden from the California templar governor John Bigler, while posing as a deliver man and miner. Unfortunately, after delivering an apple of eden to the american assassins, the California governor sent his agents to slay Joaquin, they succeeded. My ancestor opposed the templars to prevent them from controlling the commoners and foreigners to work in finding a dangerous artifact capable of destroying an entire continent. Thankfully, the artifact was never found, and the governor was assassinated after his political career. However, Joaquin had an illegitimate son with a spanish maiden. His son was born, without his father to warn him the dangers of the Templar and Assassin War. Unfortunately, my father took up the mantle to serve the assassin’s, he died in failure. I was the only one to take his place, I was already a disappointment to the family, just because I cared about other people and always thought too deeply about things. “We’re killers and thieves, helping all those against the racists that want control of this country,” they would taunt me, “You can’t use science or philosophy to slay a Templar armed with a gun!” Thankfully, my half brother would continue the legacy, while I go meet my death, and hopefully finally get the respect and attention I so craved for my sacrifice. 

I kept the Assassin’s Creed to hurt, but I wasn’t honestly respected by my allies. My mentor didn’t make me feel like a part of the brotherhood, I always did my missions alone without backup, I was the only one. I may have been good, but I was never informed of mission briefs or anything such, I was always in the dark with their plans. I guess when I was left to die, I wasn’t surprised. What did surprise me though, was the most fear templar clearing the rubble trapping me, Otso Berg. I looked in his eyes for a long time, if he wanted me dead, I would already have a bullet in my head. “I’ll give you a choice, ancestor of Joaquin Murrieta,” he said coldly, “You are free to join us, but if you return to your brothers, I can’t guarantee that I want shoot you in the head on sight.” I wasn’t scared of Berg, I was just wondering what was the point of returning to the Assassins, they couldn’t find worth in me. However, clearly the most feared templars had an interest in sparing me, and Berg wasn’t know for his mercy. “Why spare me death Berg?” I asked, “Your not exactly known for your mercy.” Berg stared into my eyes, I could feel his breath against my face, “Because, Murrieta, I know what it’s like to need something, to want something better. I need a perfect and secure world for my daughter, where there is no opposition to oppose us. You need someone that cares about you, someone that respects your values. You care about things, I care about my daughter. Let us find the common ground that we walk together.” Berg extended his hand to me, and with my free hand, I take his.

It’s two weeks after my initiation into the Templar Order, that I sink my hidden blade, marked with the Templar Cross, into my former mentor. He called his students to his side, he wasn’t defenseless, I’m not gonna kill an unarmed man. I demolished them all, bullets firing wildly from my desert eagle handguns. My former mentor is horrified, he’s now left to defend himself with his own weapons and skills. He draws his Heckler & Koch Mark 23 pistol, but I’m too quick on the draw. I shoot him the shoulder, he doesn't recognize me at first, I’m clad in my Templar Enforcer coat and Grey Hood. He recovers from my bullet wound, but not before I jab my blade into his skull. “¿Me reconoces, asesino? Me dejaste muerto. [Do you recognize me, Assassin? You left me for dead.]” I ask him, he’s on his knees, this is the only death I’ve taken please for. I doubt I was the only assassin left for dead, before me. “¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Quién eres tú? [What are you talking about? Who are you?]” He asks terrified. I remove my hood, my charcoal eyes shoot daggers into him. “You!” he screams terrified, “The traitor, the Greyhood!” I lean into his face, “Estoy terminando un buen negocio. Creo que sabes todo sobre negocios, ¿no? Me llamas traidor, se necesita uno para conocerlo. [I'm just finishing good business. I think you know all about business, don't you. You call me a traitor, it takes one to know one.]” I let him say his final words, “Su familia vendrá por usted. El señor te juzgará. [Your family will come for you. The lord will judge you.]” As he falls over, I catch his fall, and lay him down on the floor. “Descansa en paz, asesino. [Rest in peace, assassin.]” I close his eyes, which were full of shock and fear. I wipe the blood of my blade and retract it back into my gauntlet. I take my mentor’s ring with his name engraved on it, I present it to Berg as prove of his demise. “You’ve done well,” Berg congratulates me, I’ve won but I feel like I’ve lost something in someway. “Welcome Arnaldo,” Berg had never called me by my first name, “Welcome to your new home and the templar order. You’ve become like a son to me, together we will have the perfect world we seek. We’re man and women can live in unity and not fear the threat of undermine. Where progress is made through progressive reform and scientific study and achievement. This is how the world should be.” Berg gives me a cup of cuban rum, “May the father of Understanding Guide Us!” “May the Father of Understanding Guide Us!” I chant. We toast to the end of the California Assassin Brotherhood.


	2. Memory 1 Sequence 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Master Berg is tipped to the location of Shaun Hastings, Arnaldo is sent to finish him.

I didn’t want to be here, but orders were orders. I wanted to be by my master’s side, hunting down William Miles again. But no, I had to do another solo mission hunting down Assassin Criminals. Master Berg was tipped of by the Inner Sanctum about the location of the Assassin saboteur Shaun Hastings. Berg was surprised that Mr. Hastings would be managing a black market arms race against us, be he wasn’t gonna let his target slip away. According to Inner Sanctum, Hastings was expected to be making a trade with a weapon supplier in an abandoned textile factory in Ireland. If I didn’t kill Hastings here, I was ordered to not return till he was dead. Mr. Hastings was in my way, once I eliminated Mr. Miles and his team, I could finish off my with my vengeance against my family. It turned out, me being left behind to die wasn’t an act by the mentor alone. A bounty was placed on my head by my uncle, him and the rest of my family would burn. I had but a lot on hold for the Assassin’s Brotherhood, especially my career as a computer engineer. An education at MIT wasn’t something to throw away. 

My crimson coat glowed in the moon light, Mr. Hasting’s blood would stain my coat tonight. My master was supposed to join me tonight, as the Inner Sanctum wanted, but unknown to them, Berg had a led about Miles that he wanted to investigate on his own. It wasn’t new to me, I hunted my prey solo most of the time. With my family gone, and the assassin’s finish, I could live my life in glory and wealth. My family wanted to continue their life on the streets, ignorant apes, I wanted more. I loved to learn and to do things with my hands, I found a pride being a killer, but I wanted to do more besides taking life and living in a filthy apartment in the hood. The ability to take life was respected in the streets, but not having a brain or interest in Science and math. My family didn’t care about purpose, they cared about what was for dinner, what happened on the streets, how much money they could steal from Templars. My family hand no true purpose in benefiting humanity, and I didn’t want to life that way. Thankfully, the Templars promised me my own company in Computer Software once the war was finished. I would finish my education in Computer Science, get my PhD, and then live knowing I did something that further the growth of our society. 

My orders were to assassinate only. It was best to place fear and mercy into the hearts’ of our enemies, not hate and anger. The Inner Sanctum wasn’t interested in killing all the assassins, just it’s leaders who continued the war effort with us. With their leaders dead, the remaining assassins could make peace with us. We needed to promote unity among the populace, then we could control the world’s governments, and then have world peace and learn to survive together.

I took position behind a weapons crate, I would kill Hastings with a shot to the head. I drew my rifle, an engineered modern prototype of Shay Cormac’s air rifle. Shay Cormac wielded his rifle to bring justice to the assassins, I would do the same. I heard voices and saw figures coming out of a truck and trailer. The figure in the middle came forward, his face was covered by a hood he wore. “Take positions men, I’ve led Aidan Lynch here. He’s too close to sniffing us out, irish dog. ‘Aidan Lynch? Who’s that.’ “Nighthawk,” an assassin said to the ringleader, “Our contact is here.” I looked at the approaching sports car slowing down at the entrance. A figure opened the door, he was clad in a hood and jacket. “Is everything ready?” Nighthawk asked the stranger. “Yes,” the man in the trench coat answered, “I’ve tipped Master Berg that Shaun Hastings would be here. The Greyhood is on his way here to his death. With him out of the way, I’ll have Berg severed of any contact with my Inner Sanctum, and I’ll kill him and his daughter.” My eyes widened, the Inner Sanctum wanted Berg dead?!?! No one kills my Master, the one that spared my life, gave me the respect I craved. ‘Don’t give into your hate,’ Berg’s words wring in my head. I sheath my rifle, I had to understand more of what was happening here. I was expected here, and another man. “Excellent Joker,” the one called ‘nighthawk’ spoke, “ We’ll kill that irish assassin and that templar enforcer for good. Does Berg know about the memory your took from Shay Cormac’s file?” Joker chuckled, “Berg doesn’t even know that such memory was even filed. “I swiped it from the abstergo employee manually, the researching himself doesn't even know it existed. I took advantage of the virus you planted, and was able to download the memory manually. Berg’s in the dark.” “Good, our ancestors had a plan to undermine both templars and Assassins,” Nighthawk spoke, “Now with the location of the Cube of Eden that Cormac found and hid, we’ll control the entire populace through radio wave impulses, we’ll have the entire world to bow to us!” ‘Cube of Eden? Who are these guys?’ I wondered. There were too many targets in the room to kill, and for all I knew, Berg and his daughter were in danger. I could kill these two, but what would stop their acolytes from finishing what they started? Me and this Aidan would die, and then Berg would think Hastings killed me, and my master would be so busy hunting his prey, till he would be hunter by his own allies. I had to get away, they wouldn’t expect me to not show up, and warn Berg.

I began to creep away from my enemies, I would have to wait and warn Berg, then escape. I felt something brush against me, before I could turn against me, I was face to face with an Assassin! “What the-” he said, I pushed him to the ground. “I don’t appreciate you trying to turn against us all, whatever plan you have this Cube of Eden, it ends here,” I whispered to my prey, I activated my hidden blade. “Wait,” he stuttered, “Your not Ms. Lemay, I didn’t expect the Greyhood to be here to guard her, are we assassins that dangerous?” “Ms. Lemay? She’s not gonna be all the way out here, I was tipped off that your friend Hastings was here.” “Hastings not ‘ere,” he replied a little too loudly, “What the shite are you talking about?” 

“They’re they are! Kill them all!” We both looked at the voice to our right, it was Nighthawk, we’ve been spotted. “Shite,” the Assassin cursed. I leaped off the assassin, ducked for cover, he hides behind a crate. Gun fire soon spread across the warehouse entrance. I gun down a rogue assassin goon with my desert eagle twin pistols, he drops with a loud yell. The traitorous templars escape, whatever assassin’s die will allow Berg to believe that my death was at the hands of Hastings, Aidan’s body will serve as more evidence to my death. “Aren’t ya with those templar laddies?” the assassin asks me, “No, they intend to kill me and Master Berg, then work with these Assassin Criminals and destroy the leadership on both sides. I caught them here, expecting my target Hastings. I take it your Aidan Lynch, they’re here to kill you too.” A bullet wises by the crate he’s hiding behind. “That be true, I am Lynch. If these lads are making trouble with the assassins, I have to take ye in. Take you to me mentor.” he says to me. I’m not interested in helping the Assassins with their problems, I have to warn my master. Unfortunately, it’s too late to warn Berg. The traitors have made they’re escape, their plan already in motion. Lynch kills another goon, a throwing knife makes it’s way into his skull. “It’s the 21st century, and your still using throwing knifes,” I jab at him. “As long as it works laddie,” he tells me, “There be too many of em.” I shot an goon in the gut, “I’m taking my leave, I’ve got to warn my master. Your on your own.” “Wait!” he screeches. “I’ve got problems of my own.” I break cover to leave, but a bullet rings through my chest, I grunt in pain. I look at the smoke coming from a goon’s pistol, he’s about to smoke me hotter than a Mexican tamale. “Maldito,” I curse, I sink back into cover. However, I’m stunned to see Lynch throw an knife deep into the rogue’s skull, he screams in anguish and pain as it pierces his head. 

“You hurt,” Lynch says to me. Nighthawk summons more rogue assassins to his side. “You better leave,” I warn Lynch, his teal eyes sparkle in fear. “If what you say is true, I can’t afford to have you die here.” I laugh, “Can’t afford to have me die? I’m a templar! If anything, your supposed to kill me! Not these traitors here! Go ahead, I’m weak, I’ve ended the lives of countless assassins. This your only chance you’ll get, to kill me when I’m down. Take the glory for yourself.” Time seems to slow down as Nighthawk’s men get closer to us, Lynch stares into my watery charcoal eyes. He finally speaks, “There maybe blood on ye hands, Greyhood. But, that countless more lives can be saved if you take my hand and help me, not just the lives you’ve spared in the past. Help us, and we’ll help you. I’ll take you to my mentor, and you help me expose the traitor. In return, I’ll help you save your friend Otso Berg. Take my hand, Greyhood, this is the only way you can get out of this. To die for one’s cause is a great sacrifice, but to live on requires something greater. Are you willing to accept such a price?” 

I am a templar, I am to destroy or make peace with the assassins, no matter what cost to myself, until death. Their has only been one time an assassin and templar worked together, the relationship between Templar Elise De La Serre and Assassin Arno Victor Dorian. They put the greater good and a common goal before allegiance, now I was asked to do the same. The gunshots got louder in the abandoned factory. Aidan Lynch extended his hand to me, I had a choice. I could die here in vain, and be helpless to stop the death of my master, my only true family. I could die an honorable templar and traitor to the Assassin’s creed, but at a price of myself and to Berg. However, I could take Lynch’s hand. I could make history and peace with the assassins, they’re wouldn’t be anymore fighting. I could save our people, and their people, I could be a bigger legend than my ancestors before me. However, the burden could cost me my life, but surely Berg and his daughter would still live. That’s all that seemed to matter to me, keeping those I cared about alive. Not even my vengeance mattered as much anymore. 

So, I made my choice. I took the hand of Aidan Lynch, an assassin and the enemy, and I shook it.


	3. Sequency 1 Memory 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Lynch and Murrieta escape the warehouse, Murrieta begins to question his allegiance.

The hand of an enemy, of an assassin, yet I take it. Lynch pulls me up to my feet. “We get out of ere,” Lynch said to me. “I know, I know, I’m not stupid,” I snapped, pain was shooting all up in my body. I didn’t honestly want to yell at my new ally, not a good way to start off a new partnership. “I’m sorry, I’ve just never been in this situation.” Lynch is surprised by my apology, he freezes, but jumps up to fire back at the incoming rogue assassins. “We’re gonna die,” Lynch whined, his confident smiling drooping by the second. “Make a break for the truck, I’ll cover you.” “Dude,” he said, “Your injured-oh.” Lynch stopped shouting as I drew out my rifle. “Get the truck,” I shouted. Lynch broke into a run, dodge bullets aiming for his head. Lynch’s hood flew off his hood, the irish man running like no there was no tomorrow. I sprayed metal projectiles through the warehouse, three goons fell dead as iguanas. I heard a motor spark to life in the distance, Lynch was making his escape, this was my fight. I actually hoped that he would get away without me, so I was pretty surprised when he swung around to my position. “Get in!” Lynch squealed, his voice cracked. It was the California assassins that left me to die, should I really go back to them now? “Trust me,” Lynch calls to me, for once I feel like a lost child. I’m a grown man straight from an engineering college, yet I can’t think straight, I’m supposed to be a grown man. I take a look at the approaching assassins, and then I look at Lynch. I’ve processed what I need to do, I break for the truck, giving cover. “Don’t let them get away!” Nighthawk screams. I take a shoot, a bullet hits his shoulder, he hits the ground. “Yeah,” Lynch yells, “Watcha got! Watcha got!” Nighthawk grunts as he gets back, but were already long gone. “Don’t let them escape, hunt them down.” 

Lynch floors it, the ride’s not fun for me, but I know we haven’t lost our hunters. “They say the Greyhood doesn’t feel emotion, just kills cause he’s a templar lack dog, Lynch says in contemplation, something’s on his mind. “Is that really important right now,” I cut in, the least thing I need is someone trying to play shrink with me right now. My wound was bleeding, It was getting harder to stay awake, but I’ve been through worse. “Besides,” I continue, “They’ll be back, they’re not gonna let us go. We may not be able to id them, but we at least know they’re a traitors on both sides working together.” Lynch looks at me, it’s as if he’s taking in a trophy with a crack in it, his green eyes seem to glow. “I know where we can hide,” Lynch finally says. He turns his eyes back on the road, he doesn’t wait for me to respond. I’m given the chance to look more at my new companion, I didn’t want to admit, but I wouldn’t have got alive without him. I’m to prideful to give a thank you, why should I really, the Assassins did owe me one. After all, they did leave me to die, and I was left to work with the templars. Maybe though, perhaps Mr. Lynch was different, not like my family or the California brotherhood. I wondered if Berg was comfortable in his quarters right now, it seemed as the more kills I gained, the more the expectations rose. Berg may have saved my life, but I was starting to wonder if I was back at Square one. Ever since he joined the Inner Sanctum himself, he’s been very secretive of things with me. I was now an official Templar Knight, yet I still felt replaceable. I but my education for a Phd on hold for the Order, on the promise of being granted my own company, it was all starting to feel like empty promises. 

I gave a glance at Lynch, his black hoodie and grey t-shirt visible in the moonlight, he wore black jeans too. ‘He wears more black than Shay Cormac.’ I had spent more of my time in the templar’s memories, than that of my own ancestors. I couldn’t find common ground with my ancestors, I wasn’t a thief, I didn’t kill to gain extra money on a bounty or for my own amusement. I kill only for my allegiance, and for the promise of a better world. All people need purpose, even I do. ‘Then what truly is my purpose?’ I wanted to end up better than my family, to out do them all, to make an impact on society for the better. Working for the California Assassins only led to more pain, for the families of our targets, what was really the point of it. Killing fathers and mothers for a trinket. Was a fabled apple of eden really worth some much blood? ‘Is the promise of a better world, possibly an empty one at that, really worth so much blood?’ 

“Your not dying on me are you templar?” Lynch questions me, more sarcastic. “Templars don’t fear pain,” I snap at him, I had actually forgot about the hole in my chest. “Hm,” he ponders sarcastic again, “You might not perhaps, I’ve seen some scream daddy at just the sight of my knife.” “I hope not the knife in your gauntlet, not the one in your pocket,” I counter back. ‘How could he be joking around at a time like this?’ It maybe dark, but I can see pink blossom on Aidan’s cheek. ‘You mean Mr. Lynch, right?’ “Are you cat-fishing me?” Lynch asks me. “Wha-what?” I choke on the stale air in the rusty truck, “Absolutely not! Your an Assassin. I’m a templar. Nothing more!” ‘How much fanfiction have I been writing, I really should lose myself in my work for the templars more.’ “Shite laddie,” Lynch croaks, “I was just messing with ye.” 

We approach the side of a cliff, strangely, it appears our predators have stopped hunting us. “It sure is awfully quiet,” I ponder aloud, “It’s too easy.” “Speak for yourself,” Lynch scoffs, “I like easy. Perhaps we’re too fast for em.” ‘His irish accent is a bit off, is he really who he says he is? I thought I had Berg pegged, I can’t keep doing this, meeting these complicated individuals.’ 

I’m about to respond, but then there’s an explosion behind us, I look back. The truck begins to turn over on its side, it begins to tumble into the cliff. Before the end, I see another truck behind us. They’re a man in a hood with a military grade RPG behind us, he smiles underneath the hood. As I hold on for dear life, I hear Lynch screaming as we both fall, stuck in the driver and passenger seats. Aidan grabs my hand tightly, as we both fly out of the truck, are seatbelts unbuckled to escape. As Aidan screams, I realize my mouth is open screaming for salvation too.


	4. Memory 1 Sequence 3

The Air is still, and I am a hunter. I take my last life for the rest of my career, I can’t keep killing anymore, I just can’t. For every assassin I slay, one more haunts me in my dreams. The ghosts of my former comrades whisper my death and condemnation. Lieutenant-Colonel George Monroe cries for me to save him from the burning manor, I pull him out too late, just to hear the news of my failure to protect the manuscript. I agree to finish what I started, keeping the memory of him alive by wearing his cuffs, sash, undershirt, and ring. I keep the memory of my slain friend Liam O’Brien my keeping the sword and dagger he gave to me. It’s disgustingly ironic that I trained with it to eventually have to use it to kill him. I ended the life of my own friend, I didn’t really try. Just a step in the ice put a crack on the frozen platform we were on, and we both fell below, only I survived the fall. I swear to this day, that as I saw his spirit soar to heaven, that he gave me a look of hate. Adewale was right, as he suffocated and couldn’t breath, my blade had found itself in his lung. “You’ve become a monster, Shay,” his voice still haunts me. An old man, I slayed an old man armed only with a knife and hidden blade. One flick of my own blade killed Achilles, a legend among the assassins and a symbol of hope for the maroons, a symbol of light and admiration gone. Chevalier, a true arrogant prick, yet an icon and legend among naval captains, gone. I sent him down to the watery and icy grave that I should have joined. kesegowaase, the first native american assassin, a supporter and hero to his tribe gone. I shoved his own tomahawk against the native’s throat, his price for delaying my efforts to save Monroe. I may have done awful things, kill my former comrades, end the lives of multiple fathers, especially that of poor Charles Dorian. 

I saved humanity and prevented the planet from crumbling apart literally to dust. Humanity’s survival and my chance to play a hand in it’s survival came at a great price, my betrayal and the deaths of all I held dear. I killed many, often against my wishes, but to the further the goals of my new allegiance. I can still see their cries of pain, I rush to save them in my dreams, but then I realize that I’m the one inflicting the pain upon them. I see Mentor Achilles coil in pain, a hole deep in the knee of his leg, the product of Master Haytham Kenway’s “mercy”. I see my former love, Hope Jensen, take her last breath. I hold her hand, as she takes her next journey to the other side, to oblivion. I never believed in a heaven, just a hell where I would burn or drown like I should have at Davenport Manor. I should have just made myself drown, not find the strength to keep going. If I had died, the manuscript would have never been found. The assassin’s goals would be focused on protecting freedoms of the people, how fall the assassin’s creed has fallen, now the supposedly abdominal templar order was the correct path. How did we fall so far? 

After delivering that damn precursor box, to Master Kenway, I slump into the bar. Thomas Hickey is already drunk silly, failing miserably to seduce the married woman their. I move past him, he falls to the floor a drunken mess. I’m not here to talk to the dames, I owed Hope that much, if not her life back. I see the citizens of New York dancing drunk and happy, they have money to live the way with more than just warm bellies and cloths. ‘Money is a means to an end.’ I order whiskey from the bar tender, he lacks at me in pity, my eyes clearly wet from not just a dip in a lake. I open the bottle, the sweet taste of regret slithers and squirms down my throat. I am Shay Patrick Cormac, Templar of the American Rite. I am a drunkard and an abomination. I’ve become a monster, to ensure the safety and peace of the people. I’m beyond happy to see civilization still thriving towards progress, I look forward to driving those Redcoat lobsters back to England. For the well being of the people, I will always stand with the people, even if it means possible leaving the templar order. The people may never know my sacrifice, and that destroys me, but it doesn't really matter in the end. All that matters, is protecting those I care about. Master Kenway and civilization, those I hold dear, they’re all I got left. I’m about to pass out from the dozen bottles I’ve opened and swigged through, I didn’t use to drink this much, I blame my irish heritage. I make my own luck, I’ll keep it together, the people must come first.

I’ve heard rumors of the return of the assassins, particularly in the form of the Grandmaster’s son. Father versus son, I hope it’ll never come to that, America is on the brink of civil war with the loyalists and the revolutionaries. It seems despite my best efforts, no matter what, there will always be death. All people die eventually, and I can’t do shite about it. I should have realized this sooner, I should have stayed with the assassins, all people die, I should have just got over Lisbon. But I was weak, young and dumb at the time. My realization of death being inevitable was what led me here, to killing Charles Dorian so ruthlessly and coldly. Some can say that the Order influenced my decision, to kill Dorian, but I clearly know that killing Dorian wasn’t what was asked of me. I was tasked with relieving the box from it’s guardian, I could have spared Dorian and let the French Templars and Assassin’s work it out. I know better, there will never be peace between the assassins and templars, or so I had thought. I did see his son Dorian, along side the daughter of a Templar Grandmaster. In that moment, I felt hope. In that moment, I saw to individuals at peace with each other, one that could be ruined if they were to grow up and learn that they were destined to kill each other. I thought of Hope, how only when I with the Assassin’s did we feel complete together. Arno could grow up, learn of his heritage, and refuses to kill those who toke him in. Eventually, to make his father proud, I could see Arno lead the Assassins, and with Elise’s help, the templars to peace. I’ve come to realize that for ever life saved, another must die as well. The happy lives of Boston and New York came at the price of the lives of those at Lisbon and the lives of the assassins and templars who died for this land. For our peace in this war, a sacrifice is necessary. No sacrifice, no victory. Charles Dorian had to die, a sacrifice for the chance to achieve true unity.

I opened my eyes, I felt like I’m a cobra that just bit it’s own tail. Ever since I stepped in the animus at abstego, I was able to see my ancestor. Although, I hated my ancestry line, just a hispanic thief helping the assassins defeat a Templar Governor of California, it was so agonizing to me, that I asked Master Berg if he could recommend another memory to explore. Berg recommended the memory of Shay Patrick Cormac, a former assassin like myself. I instantly fell in love with Cormac, it all made sense. I had felt guilty for joining the order, but Shay justified his betrayal, and I felt peace for it. Thankfully, I realized the Assassins were no home for me, the Templar Order would welcome me in, just like they did Shay, or so I thought. I still didn’t feel like family there, at least Shay had people to care for. I only had a master, I had once envied Shay, until I saw him forced to kill his comrades. I felt joy seeing Shay end Chevalier, he reminded me of both my Uncle and the mentor of the California assassin’s. My parents died in the Templar Assassin War early in my youth, I don’t even remember them, I only had my Uncle and cousins. In my childhood, they harassed them, how I wasn’t like them. 

My mother was a respected Senator, she died in a Templar Assassination plot. My grandmother, a rather cranky individual, said she valued science and philosophy. I already knew that my father took to the streets to provide security for the family, but it ended in his death. Grandma said my mother fell in love with my father, even though he didn’t have or look like much, but because of his kindness and willing to help everyone. I became an assassin during my highschool year, it was risky but demanded by the family. It wasn’t my choice to be involved in the war, but I had to make a dead man proud, I hated it. I wanted to kill, but why do it for a purpose hidden from me?

Being an Assassin, I worked for the California Assassins, a rather crafty group of hooded killers. They made black market deals on the streets, stole from important officials, and committed murders of Templar mob members. Who knew there we’re mobs in California, I hadn’t in the beginning. The other assassin’s didn’t like how I always wanted things to be orderly and organized, they said it was something Templars do. I figured they were just incapable and lazy idiots that hated the lot because they were smart, determined, and privileged enough to get what they wanted. That’s why I wasn’t surprised when they left me for dead.

I got up to look around me, I wasn’t in a field bleeding out like I expected to be. I was in a room made of brick, the foundation was very old. I checked myself, I was bandaged across my chest. My head was bandaged too, I was laying on a comfortable wool bed with and animal pelt blanket. I wondered where Aidan was, had he survived the crash. As much as wanted to think of him as possible another dead assassin, Aidan Lynch was becoming something of interest to me. He had saved my life, even though I did save his, didn’t I, it’s starting to hurt to think. ‘But I love thinking! How can you do this to a nerd like me!’ I took in the room, there was a table with medical tools, a bullet lay on a blood covered rag. “Wherever I am,” I said aloud, “Those that live here took out the bullet lodged in my wound.” I looked at a coat hanger near the foot of the bed, it was made of oak, my templar enforcer hoodie was hung up there. I decided to get up figure out where I was, I got up, but landed on the tiled floor with an “ouph!” I heard the patter of feet coming near me, someone grabbed my uninjured shoulder and helped me up. “Are all you templars so stubborn?” a feminie voice replied to me. I looked into the face of a young irish woman with blue eyes and brown hair, she wore a purple and lavender hoodie, “Aidan wasn’t kidding when he said you aren’t the type to stop and smell the roses.” “Excuse me?” I asked, who was this? “You don’t remember me!?!” She asked offended, I was beyond puzzled. “Me and the mentor helped you out of the creek when you guys fell! We pulled you out of the water, you were scared because you said you couldn’t swim. And I pulled out your bullet wound, you screamed like a little girl, it was so funny!” “Uhm,” I stammered. “No worries,” she looked at me calmly, “Your gonna live, you don’t remember much because you were unconscious.” “Oh, Thank you but where am I?” I stuttered. “Holy Shite! A templar with manners!” she screamed, “Anyway, your here at the assassin camp. Aidan’s in the other room, I’ll go check on em, you better rest up You both are gonna report to the mentor on what happened.” “Oh, okay, thank you again.” I replied. I felt tired all of sudden.


	5. Memory 1 Sequence 4

I fall to the floor, my nose starting to bleed. “You worthless worm!” my mentor, Master Assassin of the California Assassins, says to me. “Get up,” he commands me, I get back on my feet. “So I can hit you again!” Another punch flies in the air towards me, his fist lands in my stomach. I spit out blood as I hit the pavement. I’m used to this everyday, him beating on me, even when I do kill my targets. I’ve never failed to kill a target in my entire life, yet I’m here getting the tar kicked out of me by my mentor. I don’t feel like I’m a part of the Brotherhood, and the mentor knows it. He’s a veteran of the Vietnam war, he’s taken his training to be killer and forces it on me. “Your supposed to be the best out of everyone, to much is given much is expected!” He hits me again, I can’t get back up, I’m on my hands and knees.”I took you off the streets, when you found that those four years at MIT were wasted! You wanted to be a software engineer, how pathetic! Your a killer, Arnaldo, your supposed to bring fear into the hearts of Templars! The enemy is supposed to fear and hate you, not admire and respect you for your mercy! Your not supposed to think and care about things, your joy should come from destroying things!” He forces his foot down the back of my neck, my face is scraped across the pavement. It’s dark out in the streets, no one can here me screaming, except the mentor’s acolytes watching me. 

He puts his foot off me, his sharp cleats retract from my tan skin. I get off the ground. It was a mistake. My mentor, Alonso Diaz, grabs my skull and mashes it back on the pavement. He forces his boot onto my hand, crushing it. “Do you know why I do this?” He sneers at me. “Your weak!” He forces his foot off my hand, and then back onto it with more force than before. I cry out in pain. “I heard of your assassination of the Templar gang member Sofia Garcia,” he speaks into my ear, his deep voice cuts me like a razor. “She’s just a child, only sixteen, she was the Grand Master’s daughter. I asked you to kill her, which you did.” Diaz grabs me tightly by the hair, and he flips me over, taking his foot off my hand. He places his hands roughly on my neck, for a Hispanic, he’s surprisingly tall. He towers over my 5′6 frame. He starts to choke me, I’m gasping for air, I sputter. “You killed her, but not as violently as I asked you!” My vision starts to blur, I’m slipping into oblivion. “I shouldn’t have to hear how you laid her body gently in a field of flowers, her wound cleaned. A bouquet of flowers in her hands, and a note saying ‘I’m so sorry, I never wanted to do this. I will make it up to you, I promise.’ You kill, Arnaldo, without a care for your targets. What did the templars do for you, boy, besides become richer while we get poorer.” ‘Ever thought of getting a job, McDonalds works for those without a college education.’, I thought. “She was only a child, Mentor,” I gasp out. “A templar none the less!” He screams at me. He forces his humongous hand in to a ball, and bashes into my left eye, giving me a black eye. “Do you know why your here? Your family wants to make a man out of you, you worthless cocksucker! Your a man, Arnaldo! Nothing less!” Diaz picks up my already frail body by the neck, my feet hanging off the ground.” He launches me over his head, I make contact with the concrete wall. “I don’t want to see you for a week”, Diaz sneers at me. “Master, I’ve got no where else to go,” I stutter with as much energy I could muster. “Sounds like your problem,” Diaz spits out. He takes his leave, his students following him. As he walks out, I pass out on the streets.

I wake up with a start, it’s still dark outside. My eyes are red from all the tears, thankfully no one heard me screaming in my sleep. I don’t want to go to sleep, but I got back to all the wrongs I’ve done.

The flames consume the room around me, dead bodies are all around me, from abstergo security guards to Diaz’s followers. I’m trapped under a fallen support beam, I can’t lift it off me on my own. “Help me master!” I scream out, I already know no one is coming to save me. “Someone help, anyone, please!” For the first time in my life I am truly afraid, it’s nothing like worrying about failing a class or fearing getting kicked out of college. It’s nothing like being beaten in front of everyone else. Realizing how alone you truly are, and that no one will help you is the most painful and frighting experience I’ve ever been through. I’ve seen men and women torched alive by the templars, children shot dead by assassins and templars alike as casualties of war. I killed a teenage girl, daughter of the Templar Grandmaster of California, without mercy. She pleaded and begged me not to kill her, I cried in front of her and told her I wish I didn’t have to end her short life. Yet, she smiled, and said she understood. She told me to kill her, not to hold back, told her she and I both needed to follow our on paths to the grave. I didn’t want to kill her, I did it quick and painlessly. I shot her dead in the heart, she died instantly. All I could do to respect her corpse was to laying her in field of flowers that she asked to be buried in. Her face still haunts me. I’ve killed many men and women, all part of the creed, and I was to do so without hesitation. 

The fires getting closer to me, I’m about to burn alive. I deserve this, I’ve killed so many. I deserve hell. Just before the fire begins to reach me, Otso Berg leaps out from nowhere, extinguishing the fire. He’s like an eagle, as what the assassins are said to be, what they should be. Otso Berg, a templar, is a savior. Berg is the savior that the assassins are preached to be. “You have a choice, Arnaldo Murrieta, I know your work as the Greyhood. You can let your legend die here and burn alive, or you can make amends. I am willing to give you the mercy that you gave Sofia, he cried when he found her. You killed her, yet he forgave you when he heard of your story. I won’t beat you, abuse you, disrespect you, and I won’t leave you for dead. Follow me, Greyhood, I’ll help you make amends. Help you make the safe haven you want the future generations to come. Let’s be the guardians of this world together.” I take Berg’s hand. Before the flames reach me, we both get the beam off me, and Berg helps us get out of the burning facility.

I wake up with a start, I scream in horror. I realize that even Berg has abandoned me, it’s clear who’s really responsible for putting me in this mess. I feel a hand run down my shoulder, I tense up at the warm touch. My sobbing lessens, for the first time, I’m actually calm and feel settled. “Shh,” a voice purrs to me softly, “It’s okay, I’m here. I’m here for you, I promise.” The figure wraps his arms around me, warm soft lips are pressed to the back of my neck. I glance over and see Aidan Lynch spooning me on the bed. “Why are you here?” I ask a little angry than he would expect, I do like him, but I can’t be around the enemy. I want Aidan, I don’t know why, something about him screams home to me. But, I made a choice, one that I can’t escape from. “You don’t need to act tough, we’ve seen you kill.” he hums to me. “However,” he continues, “I think I see something that they don’t, you care about things. You could have killed me, left me for dead, but you didn’t. Your not like the templars, you just don’t see it. It’s only been a few hours with you, yet I’ve seen you already at your best, and at your worst.” “Where are you going with this, assass-” “Let me finish, please?” I fall silent, what would Lynch have to say to me? “Everyone knows the legend of the Greyhood. As dangerous as Shay Patrick Cormac himself, the Greyhood kills without Mercy or Fear. We say that the Greyhood feels no emotion, a failed mission that went terrible wrong destroyed what he once was. They say the Greyhood betrayed all he cared about, he murdered his brothers and killed his beloved mentor. But do you know what I think?” Aidan pressed his face closer, “I think that the Greyhood is like any other human being, he cares about things. He cares about people, he does have a heart. But, he needs a little love, either no one gave it to him, or their was no one truly there for him.” “I,” I start, I don’t know what to say. I had hope I had hid who I was beyond a mask of steel and anger and hate. “You can tell me your story when your ready,” Aidan says looking into my eyes, his eyes sparkle into the night, I’ve never wanted him so much. He turns me over, and I stare further into his emerald eyes, the look of want and sympathy burned into them. I lay my head on his slender stomach, Aidan strokes my hair gently. We both fall asleep.

image


	6. Memory 1 Sequence 5

I woke up to the smell of Breakfast, I was surprised, Aidan was no longer next to me. I looked up at a wooden clock next to me, "7:00″ it read, I had gotten up early. I had really healed up quickly, according to Sarah anyway, my nurse with the lavender hoodie. She had expected me to have to wait a week before I could fully recover, however the bruises and muscles pains cleared up and stopped in a matter of less than five days. "Your pretty tough then," Sarah said last night, "But Aidan tells me that you have a heart of gold in that chest of yours." "What do you mean?" I asked, what else was he telling her. "Oh nothing else," Sarah says, her eyes darting away from eye contact with me. I had shrugged it off the night before. But then last night I kept having visions of Shay Cormac, him telling me to change course. I had also spent some time going through the life of Edward Kenway, through Abstergo's research facility before my mission at the warehouse. So, I wasn't surprised when Edward and Shay kept telling me to go back, change my direction, do the right thing. They said I was a guardian, that I needed to do what was right for the people. I asked what they meant, they both said I would find out soon enough. "You'll know when you stick up for the people who can't defend themselves," Shay told me in my dreams. "You'll know when you chose honor over allegiance, you let your true self guide you," Edward had told me. I kept having a lot of visions, including nightmares where I was left for dead by Diaz, and his beatings. I had cried in pain, I finally cracked. Thankfully, where my master couldn't help me, there was Aidan. Yet, Aidan was supposed to be my enemy. Why does life have to be so complicated.

I had a lot on my mind, I hoped a meal would clear my head. I looked up at my table, there was a plate of food near my bed. I sat up in my chair, and looked at my plate. There was a serving of eggs and sausage, and two pancakes. I'd honestly have never had anyone be so kind to me, Aidan was buttering me up, it was clear he liked me more than as a partner. I didn't know how to respond, as much as he was the enemy, I wanted him too. There was a note attached to the plate, "Here's Breakfast sleepy head, I hope it's better than your resolves. The mentor is coming to speak to us both at 10:00, we better be ready by then. I'm training with the other assassins right now, once you finish maybe you could join me? I'm sure the Assassins would enjoy a real challenge. I've left you an assassin coat for clothing, I know your templar coat is a bit beat. See you soon!-Aidan"

I finished reading the note, Aidan sure seemed to want to make me happy. I had only saved his life once, why would he think I'm anything special. I'm a soldier, I'm expendable. Either Aidan wanted something in my pants, or there was something else. I wasn't gonna let myself be used, I had been in another relationship. The Templars discouraged it, unless it was with someone already in the Order. Great, a really cute boy that kills for the assassins, or my mentor. I had some rotten choices. Would I really go back to men who wanted me dead and probably still hate me, or would I go back to the Order that saved my life once and a secretive master. I knew it was weird, but I was starting to get suspicious that it was Berg who had wanted me dead at the warehouse, he was after all a member of the Inner Sanctum. But that would mean someone was trying to get him out of the picture, and take power for himself. Otso respected me as a Templar, but nothing more, he never complimented me on my character, and he didn't care how I felt about killing certain targets. I take what I do very seriously, but Berg took it to the extreme and breaking point. For every kill I took to ensure that I respected him, he wouldn't even look me in the eye. I didn't want to admit it, but Berg was just like Diaz, he didn't believe in mercy or a quick and painless death. Thankfully, Berg was forbidden by the Order to ever beat me, he took rules seriously and never broke them, so he only used verbal warnings.

I began to eat my breakfast. The Pancakes tasted sweet and buttery. For the first time in my life, I smiled. I wish Aidan could see my smile, he had done so much for me, and not out of expecting something for me. However, I will do what is right. I knew what I had to do, I would find a way to make peace between the Assassins and Templars. Why do we honestly need to kill each other? We both fight for the same thing in a way don't we? I finished my Breakfast, it was delicious, I ran my plate to the sink. Sarah was in the kitchen, "Up already, your practiaclly the only one awake except for me, Aidan, and the Mentor," Sarah said surprised. "Meh," I reply, "There are only so many hours in a day." I turn on the faucet and find a sponge and dish washing liquid. Sarah's eyes boggle, "You can clean!", she says. "But," she stutters, "Your still trying to recover." I start washing the other dishes from dinner last night, "It's nothing big, not like I'm fighting anybody or anything." I instantly regret saying that, Sarah looks down on the ground. I quickly decide to smooth things over, I'm not going to hurt anyone's feelings. "However," she lifts he head up in hope, "I've been rethinking about my allegiance to the templars, and about Aidan." Sarah's eyes fill with hope, she beams up like an anime character. Her smile is bittersweet, "Well, I think you'll make the right decision in the end." "I hope so," I reply with worry. I don't want to ruin what I have here with the Ireland Assassins, they're nothing like the California Assassins. I smile. She freaks out, "Holy Cow! The Greyhood can smile! Holy Shite, wait till I tell Aidan! Had manners, can clean, you cooked an excellent dinner for us, and he's taller than you. If your shorter, I think we know what position you'll be in bed with him," she rambles. My face turns redder than a red pepper, she laughs. "Wow, the Greyhood truly is human, and has a crush on an Assassin. You two are so adorable! I'm gonna ship you two, MurrLynch is born!" she squeals. I awkwardly go back to cleaning dishes, Sarah comes up to me. "By the way," she says, "I think he's eight inches." I feel my jeans tighten. "We'll see," I mumble embarrassed. "Okay, I've had my fun," Sarah says skipping away, "See you at training!"

I finish cleaning the dishes, and return to my room. It's already 8:00, training begins at 8:30. I look at the cloths Aidan has provided for me. A simple forest green hoodie with black track pants are layed out for me. [I changed my mind about Arnaldo wearing the Assassin tracker outfit from AC Rogue, this is the 21st century.] I don't know why, I know he's giving me the outfit of an assassin, but I'm not bothered by it. I but on the outfit, feel how flexible it is, it' has more maneuverability than my enforcer coat ever did. I think I could get used to this. I decide to aid my pistol holsters and hidden blades to my outfit. I'm wearing the outfit of my enemy, yet I'm not phrased in the least. I pull the hood over my head, and I walk out into the quart yard for training, Aidan said I could meet him there.


	7. Memory 1 Sequence 6

The courtyard in the abandoned church was wide and open, there was greenery all around me. I had been out here before, at night, Aidan took me stargazing out here. I had never had anyone do anything with me before, I didn’t really have any life outside of the Templar Order. I’d just go to the bar with Berg and Melanie Lemay after work, sometimes anyway, Getting drunk sucked, I always felt bad. Melanie kept trying to flirt with Berg, even though she’s married. Berg is a sad drunk, always wondering why his wife truly left him. I was annoyed, I was a happy drunk, and they always killed my buzz.   
I wonder If I was getting too attached to Aidan, he was the only thing weighing me down from leaving here and returning to the Order. However, there was something else, it was Berg. It wasn’t adding up, Berg was a member of the Inner Sanctum. How could Berg get a tip from the Inner Sanctum if he is a member of the Inner Sanctum. Berg decides alongside other elite templars on what actions the Order must take, like a legislature. Berg could be planning alongside the Rogue Templars I had found at the warehouse. Berg had always kept somethings secret with me. Perhaps Berg was planning with some of the members of the Inner Sanctum to gain total control, or these members made a proposal to Berg himself. My death for a chance to escape being with the Templar and still have access to the medicine for his daughter. However this deal could have been, his allies were planning to take him out as well, they just know that I was close to discovering their betrayal. I don’t honestly understand what they thought I was close to finding their identities. They must have thought I was close to discovering the cube of eden through the memories of Shay Cormac. They did say they had to remove the memory of the Cube of Eden from the archives. I would to tell all this to Aidan’s mentor.  
I had finished training with my fellow assassins. Wait, I’m a templar. Besides, the assassins left me once, who says they won’t do it again, but would Aidan. I didn’t find him at training. Sarah told me that the mentor had requested his presence earlier, so I was going to speak with the mentor alone.   
“Arnaldo Murrieta, latino assassin of the California brotherhood,” the mentor confronted me at the quart yard, “I am Shane Burke, mentor of the Irish Assassins.” “Mentor,” I acknowledge him, I bow slightly. Shane is in his early forties, his hair starting to grey. He’s slightly scruffy looking, but on his face is the look of wisdom. I can tell the mentor was a hardened warrior in his time. His robes are very simple, he wears a black coat and is clad in a grey cloak and hood. “Heh,” he chuckles, “I guess I have a grey hood too.” I crack a smile, no point in making enemies. “My pupil, Aidan, has told me much about you. You don’t have to tell me much about yourself, your secrets are yours as long as you keep us a secret. Respect us, and we’ll respect you. That is the way of our culture, we are very humble and simple people.” “I understand mentor,” I say to him. “Mentor, I’m not your master Arnaldo, but I appreciate your respect,” he says to me. “Perhaps,” I hesitate to ask. “You seem troubled, I can’t say I blame you. You should have some whiskey after this, it takes you mind off things. Despite your current allegiance as a traitor and a templar, the assassins seem to like you,” the Mentor tells me, he closes his eyes in contemplation. “Joining the Order wasn’t what I intended to do, I honestly didn’t have a choice, especially with a gun trained to your head.” I answer. The mentor opens his eyes, “I am sorry for your treatment dealing with the California Assassin’s, they don’t sound like they truly followed the Creed, just used it to justify their violent and brutal actions. I would never justify the death of a child, I’m sorry they asked that of you. What they did was not the way of a true Assassin’s brotherhood. Don’t blame yourself for joining the templars, you were scared, you should have been. I would have been scared too. Seeing that you have survived this, tells me what kind of man you are. You are a strong, and bold individual that sticks to your own moral code of right and wrong.” I am shocked, I was expected to be called a traitor and to be bashed around like a rag doll.   
The Mentor continues, “It seems that some of the members of the Inner Sanctum want you dead, that you were close to exposing one of them for treachery. Since they knew you were connected to one of their own, they asked your master to probably try to kill you. Is it true that they said they stole a file on Shay Cormac called the Cube of Eden?” “Yes,” I answer to him, “Those templars were linked to my master, Otso Berg. I suspect they made a deal with him. Berg doesn't work closely with any of the templars except for me, the only thing that would persuade him is his daughter. He loves his daughter, like a good father should, but this can cause problems. It appears that Berg led me to my death, obviously these rogue templars have access to the medicine. Or that could be the ruse they used to convince my master to turn on me. However, it’s a rotten deal, they're going to kill him too. Both traitors on each side are going to work together to uncover this Cube of Eden and try to control the local populace and the world leaders, obviously through some kind of mental telepathy. Some kind of mythical mind control. For the sake of both Templars and Assassins, me and Aidan must stop them We’re the only ones with leads as to who they could be.” The mentor maintains his cool, but it’s clear he’s deeply concerned with the gravity of the situation. “I do actually have a lead to who the traitor could be,” the mentor tells me, “His name is Eugene Flint. He is the descendant of the Caribbean Templar, Hilary Flint. Aidan recently discovered him searching for something near the former residence of Shay Cormac. The Templar retired their in his old age, it was supposed to be their home for generations. However, it was besieged by assassins in the Civil War era, and it’s been abandoned ever since. No one has been there until recently, Aidan believes they were digging for something. Unfortunately, Flint isn’t the only one I suspect though. One lone templar can’t use the assassin’s virus against abstergo, not without help from the inside. You’ll have to find those who are against Otso Berg. I’ve asked Aidan to help you identify both of your targets. I know you’ve always dealt with your targets alone, but this time you can’t trust anyone, not even your master.” It was now or never I had to tell him my decision, “Actually, I don’t think I can even return to the Templar Order, what if all this time, Berg only saved me to access my genetic memories. My ancestor was looking for the location of a precursor component, an artifact needed to operate another powerful relic. However, I didn’t dwell into my ancestor’s memories long enough. When I became a templar, I thought the assassins didn’t want anything to do. So I didn’t feel good having to go through the memories of even my own family, especially since they banished me to the California Brotherhood anyway.” The mentor was beyond stunned, “So you truly are Arnaldo Murrieta, member of the California Brotherhood, I’m so sorry. I should have told you this,”he said. I didn’t understand what he meant, but I let him finish. “The California Brotherhood wasn’t even composed of true members of the brotherhood, just ex convicts used to control the streets. Mentor Miles originally wanted me to dispose of them, especially for the mass murders they committed. But, thankfully, you disposed of them for us.” I couldn’t breathe, this whole time I was never truly an Assassin. “However,” he looked me in the eye, “Despite the fact that I should have you brought in for betrayal, I’m willing to let you join my brotherhood. I’ll just ask the higher ups for a pardon, and you’ll be one of us.”  
I’m not sure what to say, there so much to take in. Berg wanted me dead, the California Brotherhood wasn’t composed of true assassins, I have the chance to rejoin the assassins. The mentor extended his hand out, inside was an Assassin ring, “You’ve kept the true tenants of the creed alive even as your time as a Templar. You’ve stayed your blade from the flesh of an innocent, only slaying those against you. Even when you killed your targets, you used mercy. Even your own mentor, who would beat you everyday. You laid them down gently, and covered their eyes as is the tradition of a true assassin. You stayed with your target, hearing their final breaths and words, for it is the way of respecting those soon to die, you’ll understand once you take your last breath, the chance to have someone there with you in your final moments. You have always behaved and composed yourself like a true assassin, and for that I pardon you for your crimes.” I’m lost for words, I truly have a place of belonging, a place to truly call home. I remove my templar ring from my ring finger, I see it's red cross glisten in the flames of the campfire near us. Without hesitation, I throw the ring into the flames, I watch it catch fire and burn up, the metal becoming faded. “A bit dramatic,” the mentor quotes, “But, regardless, you are now a Master Assassin, like your friend Aidan. I’ve seen you kill, there is no need to question if you're worthy of such a title. We owe you Aidan, for keeping the tenants alive, when so few couldn't, even in the face of the enemy you still kept your honor. And for that I respect.”  
The Mentor reaches for my hand, he slides the Assassin ring into place. I’ve never felt like I was taking the right place in life, save for my pursuit in computer science. Thankfully, my choice to join the Assassins has even replaced that moment. I know what I need to do in life, I am to protect those I care about, I am a shepherd for the people. The Templar Order uses people, I saw it destroy Shay Cormac, he died in his sleep, with a bottle in his hand. For the sake of all those innocents who have died in this war, I will ensure their deaths were not in vain. I might not take revenge on my family, for their own betrayal, but I will keep my beliefs alive. I will make my own legacy, like Cormac and my own ancestor did before me. I am a Master Assassin, of the Irish Brotherhood, faithful till the end. May we walk the path of the eagle, and be the shepherd of humanity.  
The mentor smiles at me, he has a warm and gentle smile, “Aidan will be so proud of you. He really likes you, you both have come a long way. It feels like I’ve known you both forever.” An Assassin apprentice runs up to us both, he looks terrified. “What’s happened?” I ask the mentor. Are we under attack. “It’s Otso Berg’s agents! He’s arranged an attack, what are we going to do.” I look at the mentor in terror, “He knows I survived, me and Aidan, he’s going to kill us all. The Assassin’s here will be slaughter, Berg has no Mercy.” “The we must stand and fight, and meet our destiny, whether glorious or tragic.” “Let me fight with you,” I tell him. The mentor looks at me in surprise. “I know what I must do now,” I tell him. I pull my hood over my head.


	8. Memory 1 Sequence 7

This time, I knew what I had to do. All that I have done, either glorious or tragic, has led me to this moment. It's just like Cormac and Kenway had said, I would know at exactly the right moment to do the right thing. I had to kill Berg, my old master, the one that wanted me dead. He's no better than Mentor Diaz. Berg may have saved my life, but clearly the Inner Sanctum had asked him to retrieve me. I don't know what knowledge the memory of my ancestor could give, but I would have to find out. It's all come down to this, from Killing Diaz, and now Juhani Otso Berg. I wondered if I was doing truly doing the right thing, could I really kill a father. Berg was forced into the Order, just like me, I had thought that would allow us to bond together. However, since Berg's wife divorced him, he's learned not to get to attached to anyone. 

I wondered what the other Templars I had gotten to know at abstergo would think of my betrayal. I could picture Violet right now, one of the few African American females in the order, rolling her eyes in annoyance. "He always was expendable, stupid dimwit," she would scold me. Violet secretly had a crush on Berg, she hated me because I was starting to get more attention from him than her. Mrs. Lemay would be devastated, she always thought I would make an excellent Templar. I wondered if she even knew what the Templars had planned for her. They might kill her too. The inner sanctum would have to kill both Berg, Melanie Lemay, and Violet. I couldn't let that happen, but I may just have to end Berg. I looked to the mentor one more time, than to the field, I could see armored trucks making their way to the abandoned church. 

As much as I want to shed Master Berg and the Templar Order in a positive light, they are nothing compared to the Order that Shay Cormac brought about. Colonel Monroe cared about the people, he was a living incarnation of the assassins creed in a nest of templars, but he didn't know it. Sadly, his time as Templar Master didn't last for long, the stress had taken him alone with his old age. Shay Patrick Cormac died of a heart attack with a bottle of whiskey, his body collapsed on the bed of his new home in Ireland. The Order had let Cormac retire, his son continued his legacy, to ensure his father didn't die in vain. I couldn't build a true legacy in the world of planning a complete and dominating World Order. I wanted my legacy after to me to feel free, I didn't like my family telling me I had to be an assassin, I wanted that decision to be my own. Once I would defeat the rogue templars of the inner sanctum, and the traitors to the Assassin's Creed, then my mission would be complete. In truth, I never honestly knew of the true Assassin's Creed, Cormac painted a world of doom and gloom of the Assassins. He couldn't explain what they had once been. It took my research with Edward Kenway to learn what the Creed truly was. My world is no longer in black and white. 

The Armored trucks approached the terrace leading into the abandoned church. "Everyone, take positions now," the Mentor Burke bellowed, "Take cover and open fire." The Assassins were sure to die, unless I end Berg and his Sigma Team here and now, I honestly wouldn't be surprised if I would have to kill Violet too. They may have been my brothers and sisters once, but like Cormac, I can't let that stop me. I am the Greyhood, I face my targets head on. I retrieved my weapons: Twin hidden blades, my prototype rifle, my knife, and my twin Desert Eagle Pistols. I place the hood over my head, I am ready. 

Assassin recruits done in red, white and even green robes rush out into the courtyard, they have few weapons. While Sigma Team will bring out the RPG's, automatic machine guns, and explosives; the assassin's can only use hand guns and blades to repel them. A hand is placed gently on my shoulder, "You sure ye wanna do this?" I stare into the eyes of Aidan Lynch, my saint and savior. I nod, I know what to say, "I'm going to have Berg explain himself, question him on what he knows," I answer coldly, there's no time to feel emotion right now. There are too many lives at stake to show mercy or be honorable, I must stalk my prey, with no regret. The Mentor looks at me with concern, "I'll kill him if I have to though," I say. The mentor, to my surprise, seems disappointed. "You don't have to do this," he says, "We can cover you and Aidan and help you escape." "We have no choice," I say, "I don't t run from my problems, and I must find out what he knows. Besides, I'm not leaving all of you here to die, not after all you've done." The mentor's face maintains his expression of grief, his hold on his shotgun tightens. "Good luck," he says to me. Aidan looks at me dead in the eye, "Come back to me, don't die on me." I smile, "I'll return, just be careful." The Mentor leads his apprentices into the center of the Church. They take position behind cover in the form of crates and shrubs. Assassin's with hunting rifles take position on the roof. It's clear that Berg is here to kill the mentor. Whoever the rogue assassin was at the warehouse, he knew that Burke was Aidan's mentor, he did know too much already. The men blew up the truck we were in that night, and it went over the edge, they thought that me and Aidan we're dead. They were wrong, and they're gonna pay dearly. I watch Aidan run for cover, he thinks I don't know what he's doing. It's clear as day that Aidan knows I'm hesitant to kill Berg, why not ease the burden for me? He's a true brother, maybe something more. I know we both wanted something more according to Sarah, and from what we had last night. I can't let him get hurt, I must find Berg first.

The armored trucks squeal to a halt, the back doors open and two platoons of templar gunmen come straight at us. I hid in the bushes, I let my pray come to me. A guard comes near my bush, I wait till his back is turned, then I act. "Slash!" I trigger my hidden blade, it stabs the guard in the back with a loud crack, like snapping a twig in half. "Assassin scum," he says dying. I force the blade out of his body with a quick recoil, it slides back into my gauntlet. I watch the assassin's fire back at the incoming intruders, they've got them held back at the moment. Surprisingly, Sigma squad isn't using the excessive force they usually do. This is a distraction, a chance for Berg to slip in and kill the Mentor. I've got to find Otso Berg. I hoped Aidan hadn't found him first, I wasn't gonna let no one else die because of me. Wasn't there enough blood on my hands as it is anyway?

I find Otso Berg, leading an ambush behind the rear of the church, he shines a bright gold in my eagle vision. Berg looks deadlier than ever, a dark snarl is drawn on his face, he looks ready to kill without regret. Berg was a mercenary before becoming a templar, he knows how to kill. I leave my hiding spot, I'm not gonna sneak up on him in my hood, I'm gonna fight him like a true templar. Besides, I at least owe Berg death out in the open, in a far fight. Right? 'I'd always knew you come for me," I said as I removed my hood, "But I had hoped it was because you wanted to help me, I guess I was wrong about." Berg stops dead in his tracks, he's flanked by five guards. All are more than enough to beat the Mentor. Berg always believed in no mercy in a fight, especially overkill. I think that's why I've become to hate him, he's nothing like me. 

Berg turns to face me, he knows he's in for it. "Murrieta? You live, I'm grateful. But why haven't you reported in, did you not kill Hastings?" He says to me coldly, but I hear a bit of regret in his voice, his voice is more scratchy than pure and bold. "You can drop the act now? I know already." Berg sighs, his cover's been blown. "It doesn't have to be this way," he says, "You can come back with me, we can deal with the Inner Sanctum together, they think your dead, but with the element of surprise, we can beat them." "Empty promises mean nothing to me Berg," I say dryly, "I know where I truly belong. You shouldn't have tried to betray me, shouldn't have sent me and Aidan Lynch to face a firing squad that could kill us both." It's everything I was afraid of, Berg didn't care about me, and that hurt. "I had no choice," Berg tells me, "For my daughter, they can get me the medicine for her and I can end this war. My daughter doesn't have to be fear being brought into this damn war." I laugh sadly, "Berg, they don't care about you. They stole a file from you and plan to kill you and your daughter, you know to much about them. That's why they wanted me dead, I was close to finding out their identity through the memories of my own ancestor. End this charade Berg, work with me, help me and Aidan unite the Templars and Assassins together!" Berg looks down on the floor, it's the first time I've seen him with this emotion, besides him watching me take care of his daughter. I used to baby sit her daughter, till Violet thought the two of us were dating. "Please Arnaldo, your family to me," Berg pleads with me. "Yet you arranged for me to die," I sting him wear it hurts, "Your worse than Mentor Diaz. I love your daughter, but that's now excuse for you betraying me. I gave you everything when you saved me, I served at your side. I never complained, never gave you less than you wanted. I always gave you the results you wanted." "You don't get it do you?" Berg's eye twitches as he gives me his death glare, like a tiger preparing to mane a zebra, "Your expendable." I know where this is going, "Don't make me fight you Berg, I won't hesitate to kill you." "You know the student never beats the teacher," Berg threatens me. "You forget Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad," I remind him coldly. "Kill him!" Berg shouts to his guards. I take cover behind a wall, a bullet narrowly misses my head. I get behind cover, and return fire. Berg runs out of eye shot, I don't see him anymore, it's not like him to run from a fight. I hit a guard in the chest, he stumbles over, coughing up blood. "Arnaldo!" I look up to see Aidan behind the guards, they turn around to shoot him down, but it's to late. Aidan throws a grenade at them, neutralizing them. "Violet De Costa is 'ere to, she's going for the mentor. Ye must stop her!" "What about you?" I ask, coming out from the wall. "I'll handle Berg," my face shrinks in pure horror, Aidan doesn't stand a chance. Berg eats master assassins for dinner, and spits them out like a hot tamale. "It'll be okay," he shouts to me as he runs after Berg, "Trust me!" It's to late for me to object, as I glimpse Violet make a move for the Mentor. She draws her pistol and prepares to fire, I shove and gun past Templar Agents as I make my way toward's the mentor. I knock him out of the way, just a second before the bullet would have pierced his skull. Violet makes her get away, she jumps onto a moving armored truck, Berg's already there. 'Where's Aidan!' I turn around and see a frustrated Aidan, "Shite! He got away again!" "It's okay Aidan, you did your best," I say to him, "At least the mentor is safe." "Any chance I could retire early," Burke says a bit shaken up, "At this age, I could be a grand parent." I laugh, for the first time in a long time, Aidan holds me as he laughs to. "I'm just saying," Burke shrugs. We've survived a battle we shouldn't have won, I foiled Berg's assassination attempt against Burke. Now all that's left is to bury the dead and tend to the wounded. 

Note: I'm honestly not as happy with this chapter as the other ones. I'm still struggling to write action scenes. Although, that'll change after Memory 2. Only one more sequence left, it's a "dirty" chapter.


End file.
